The New Titan
by StoryMaker15
Summary: i don't own teen titans
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cold winter evening a blanket of snow that is 2 feet, the temperature was 20˚ F. A young woman and her three year old son. They hold hands she walks to the door ringing the doorbell, a man at least 6'2 with gray combed back hair, brown eye one taken out he wore an eye patch; a suit with a Denim Blue Knob Handle Walking Stick With Black Beechwood Shaft and Silver Collar. He looked down at the child's silver-green eyes the same as his mother's eyes. He looked back the mother noticing it was he's friend from the military. Clare Marshall long curly brown hair, silver-green eyes; a beautiful, fair, gentle, loving, noble, and elegant, woman.

"Clare what are you doing here?"

"Slade I need you to watch after my son for me."

"Why?"

"Please I'll explain it some other time. But now I need you to take him in."

"Who's at the door daddy?"

A five year old boy with curly blonde hair, serious blue eyes, who was sucking his thumb; named Jacob Wilson. Slade pushed the boy behind him with the cane; Slade looked into his old friend's eyes seeing something like she was desperate.

"Alright I'll take him in."

"Thank you Slade." Making her son face her she bent down rubbing his head. "Shane. Sweetheart. Listen to me. I love you; this is your new family. Slade is your new daddy you will have brothers here and have a good life okay; I want you to be a good boy now you hear." her voice started to crack up, she wrapped her arms around her son kissing him on the forehead.

She left the porch leaving her only son with her friend. Slade brought the boy in calling his eldest son Brian down he had red hair, hazel brown eyes.

"Boys welcome your new brother Shane… Shane Marshall." Slade patted the boys smooth short jet black hair, Shane shook the hand of Jacob; Brian just rolled his eyes getting away from the young man.

Fifteen years later…

Shane was eighteen now 5'11, skinny figure but well built, he had a scar on his right eye, straight sparkling white teeth, pale skin. Shane was brutally taught in mixed martial arts, swordsmanship, marksmanship, and parkour. Jacob was twenty his short curly blonde hair went to medium straight hair, blue eyes, 5' 11 ½, a strong jaw line, skinny but well built; Being trained in mixed martial arts, archery, and parkour. Brian was twenty-three, 6'3, buzzed red hair, and a strong figure. Shane was brutally taught in mixed martial arts, swordsmanship, marksmanship, and parkour.

Shane in a cryogenic tube Slade outside looking at Shane asleep he pressed a few buttons on a control panel. Robotic arms came out of panels inside the tube holding syringes of red and blue liquid. Metal straps went around his wrist, elbows, thighs, calves, ankles, and waist. The penetrating his skin on his neck and top arm. Shane struggled looking like he was having a seizure, trying to break the metal straps. On his arms, Slade hearing the squeak of metal breaking. Shane got angry he opened his eyes they went from silver-green to his whole eyes went to blue, freezing the straps. Gritting his teeth he broke through the metal braking the waist, legs, and ankle strap. Frost covered his whole arms, doing a hammer hit to the glass. The glass shattered to pieces, stepping out Shane calmed down his eyes reverted back to normal. The ice disappeared from his arms. Slade clapped in the shadows applauding him.

"Well done my son."

"You will be accompanied on your mission by your brothers so suit up."

Shane bowed as Slade left the room; Shane went to the paneled wall he placed his bare hand on a scanner. The paneled wall opened; he stepped in an all-white room with three sections one was his, the other two Brian's and Jacob's. He opened the sliding glass closet that had his cloths in it, as his brother's stepped in to change a wall between each section. Shane changed into an all-black light-weight sleeveless platted armor suit, black fingerless leather gloves, and army metal toed combat boots. Over that was a black DC Shoes T-Shirt, Kaboom Graphic Tee, and Denim & Supply Ralph Lauren Jeans, Slim-Fit Blackburn Wash Jeans, a black utility belt, and topping it off with a Nike SB FLY hat. As his brothers wore the same thing in action attire. Jacob wore Retrofit Shirt, Long Sleeve Graphic Thermal, Sean John Pants, Stripe Flight Pants, topping it off with Oakley Sunglasses. Brian wore Short Sleeve Dot Graphic T Shirt, Levi's Jeans, topping it off with a Bulova Watch and Titanium and Black Enamel Necklace, Fleur De Lis Diamond Accent Dog Tag Pendant.

Shane took out his straight double edged katana black leather hilt with a chain link attached to its silver blade. He placed it in the ice scabbard that he created; he took two double action desert eagles placing it in the back of his denim jeans. Jacob took his bow and arrow, Brian took his buster sword placing it on his shoulder while holding a black briefcase.

"Come on guys." Brain motioned his head towards the door.

They went to the garage door going to 2008 Hummer H3, placing their weapons inside the trunk in three different compartments. Shutting the back of the Hummer, Shane sat in the passenger, Brian in the driver, Jacob as the back passenger. Brian drove off onto the gravel road to the pavement road; Shane turned on the computer system.

"So what's our mission Brian?" Shane asked

"We're going to a party to see a guy who owes us something, little brother." He answered.

"The target is James Hernández; remember him Shane." Jacob said

Shane thought for a moment.

"Yeah, wasn't he Slade's friend?"

"Yep, our mission is to kill him when he gives us our gift. But you can go with Jacob on this one Shane"

"What is the gift by the way?" Shane asked

"We don't know that yet." Jacob told him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brian, Jacob, and Shane got to the party a huge line right outside the run downed warehouse. Getting out of the car they showed the bouncer their VIP cards letting them in people complaining. The music blasting techno music so loud that the ground would shake; Brian walked away into the crowd, Jacob and Shane looking for Mr. Hernández. Shane pushing through the crowd in front of Jacob he looked to the upper floor people looking down, others against grinding against each other, while some more people just making out dry-humping each other. Jacob looking for the VIP room seeing a glowing flashing different color lights. Jacob patted Shane's back pointing to the entrance. But before he could do that he saw a man and women holding plastic red cups filled of vodka and whiskey. He saw the man drop a drug in her drink he eyes turned blue freezing the drink. He kept on walking through the crowd until. Smack. he clashed into another person falling on the floor as the other person. He looked at the person seeing it was a girl a five inches smaller than him but the same age, she had violet hair and eyes, pale, she had a red gem on her forehead. She wore a black leotard, and blue cloak with a hood. He got up holding out his hand.

"Here, let me help you up."

She placed her hand in his he propped her back up on her feet; his hand was cold as ice. She placed her hood back over her head.

"Thank you, Mr." she said with no emotions.

"You're welcome and the name is Shane, not Mr.… What's yours?" he thought for a moment why her voice has no emotion, the he got that she practically no emotions.

"Raven." She looked behind him. "Are you all alone?"

"Huh, no I'm with…" he pointed behind him then looked behind him seeing Jacob was gone "I guess I am now." He rubbed the back of his neck "Are you all alone."

"Is that some cheesy pick up line?"

He chuckled a bit "No." he stuck his hands his pockets.

"I'm with some friends."

"Really where are they?"

She pointed to the second level.

"In a corner booth up stairs." She still wondering why his hand was so cold "Can I ask you something?"

"Ah, yeah sure what is it."

"Why is hand so cold?"

"Ice powers. Technically ice manipulation."

"Is that why your bodies cold."

"Yeah."

They walked together talking through the crowd of dancing people. Until they got an empty space near the huge crowd dancing people wearing glow sticks, moving them around and around. Shane leaned his back on the wall staring up at the ceiling almost forgetting why he came here. Two drunk girls came by them one had long blonde hair with black eyes, the other shorter than the first she had black medium hair green eyes. The blonde haired walked up to Shane.

"Hey cutie."

Shane just realized that somebody was in front. Raven looked at the plastered women.

"Excuse me?" Shane asked.

"Hey is this your girlfriend."

She pointed at Raven; he looked at her then at the other drunken in dusted girl.

"Ah, yes this is."

Raven looked at him. Then looked away blushing trying to suppress her emotion.

"Oh well if you want a real women call me."

The other one just held her hand to her ear and pointed back and forth at her. Shane just cocked an eyebrow watching the two walk away. Seeing Raven looking away from him.

"Ah, sorry if I just caused you trouble."

"It is fine."

"You sure I mean you looked a little mad."

"I said its fine."

He nodded.

"Hey want a drink I'll buy."

"Alright."

She shrugged going in front of him he walked behind her the song. Getting to the middle of the crowd trying to break through a mosh pit; somebody backed into Raven sending her back into him he caught her in his arms. Her hood falling off he put her back to her feet she looked at him they were caught in the mosh pit. A man behind Shane pushed him closer to Raven practically their bodies almost touching. Shane grabbed her hand the song changed to Rock that body by the black eyed peas.

"Follow my lead." He said in her ear.

Raven nodded he twirled her under his arm releasing her away from him. He jumped twirled in front of her without hitting anybody he held out his hand to her. She took his hand he pushed her back then twirled her back into his arms. Dancing through the crowd while Brian watched from above, he reached in his back pocket taking out a needle that had a serum to lose your power for amount of time. Before he could through it Jacob came from behind hitting him on his back Brian dropped the needle.

"What are doing man?" Jacob asked him with a big grin on his face.

"Nothing," he sighed "why aren't you dealing with the mission."

"I got separated from Shane."

"He's right over there with that Titan girl." He pointed over at the counter to the drinking counter.

"Should I go get him?"

He looked at Jacob with a ¾ yeah ¾ look on his face. Jacob rolled his eyes he jogged down the stairs.

Shane and Raven at the bar sitting on the bar stools.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A Coke."

"Alright," he signaled the bartender "one Coke, and a Cooler Light."

"I'm goanna need to see some ID." The bartender said.

Shane looked him in the eyes.

"You don't need to see my ID." Shane told him, with threatening eyes.

"I'll get you your drink."

The man walked away Raven with a disbelief look on her face as she turned her way at Shane.

"You drink?"

"A little bit my brother Brian introduced me to alcohol to me when I was nine, dad never really minded it."

The man came up with the drinks, Raven touched her soda can.

"This is really warm."

"Ah hold this for a sec," he gave her the alcoholic drink she gave him the can, he touched the tin can his eyes glowed blue, using his power to make the drink cold but not too cold to freeze it. He passed it back to her, "there you go nice and cold." They drank their drinks until a man patted Shane on his shoulder. He looked back seeing Jacob with a cocked up eyebrow and straight face on him. "I have to go." He said.

"Why."

"Ah business to take care of. But will see each other again I promise that." He held out his hand saying "infinite's ice." Shane's eyes glowed ice blue, making an ice rose, handing it to her. Shane waved and grinned at her as he walked away. Raven felt the cold of the rose on her palm, her cheeks went red.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob went to the VIP hallway he knocked on the door a hole opened eye sized up. You could see big brown eyes seeing them. "What's the password?" A deep voice asked.

"Women's Cherry." The man opened the door letting him in, in shock that was really the password. He walked hitting the guard's on the temples knocking them out. Walking to a room that had a shark tank window that light up the room with two blood red chairs. A blood red glass coffee table with a glass bowl of little white rocks, vodka 35onunce with whiskey glasses; a bucket filled with ice and clamps next to it. Seeing an average weight man, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a white tank top, an over flannel shirt unbutton, dark gray jeans, and black shoes. It was James Hernández getting a lap dance from a prepaid hooker giving him a lap dance. "Uh hum." Jacob said.

James looked over to the side he pushed the hooker out of the way. "Who are you?"

"Jacob… Jacob Wilson." James stood up pushing the hooker out of the room, he walked over to Jacob; he crossed his arm looking at him.

"What does your father want?"

"Money."

James looked around wondering if he was alone.

"Where are you brothers."

"Brian's outside."

"Okay where's the other."

"You were talking about me." A voice said from behind him. James looked behind him seeing Shane drinking a glass of vodka, putting up to his lips taking a swig of alcohol. The vodka tasted rank but Shane ignored the taste. James took the glass out of Shane's hand.

"This is my alcohol." swollen the rest he looked at Jacob. "What do I get in return?" Jacob held out a black leather brief case placing it on his right forearm opening the latches seeing vials, syringes, and shots full of blue-green liquid. James looked confused. "What the hell is this?"

"The Cure." Jacob said with a cocky grin.

"The Cure?" James cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"For super powers, well for an amount of time. My little brother hasn't perfected it yet." Jacob said.

James rubbed his chin and thought for a second. "How do I know it works?"

Jacob looked at Shane telling him to get up. Shane stood up walking to James. "Pick a syringe." Shane said.

James picked one handing it to Shane first demonstrated using his power freezing the table. Then he placed the needle through his skin into his vein. Inject The Cure into his system. He then demonstrated but he couldn't use his ice powers. "I'll take it."

James snapped his fingers a huge muscled Afro-American, wearing a suit, carrying a hand held pistol in a satchel. He held the brief case opening it seeing 100k the man closed it up as so did Jacob with his. Switching the brief cases, Jacob looked at Shane. "Come on Shane time to go."

They turned to walk but four muscle head men were in their way, Shane and Jacob looked at each other the back at the muscle headed freaks. Shane and Jacob punched the two in front of them in the gut, they pulled back there fist shaking their hands. The two men kicked them in their stomachs send in them 10feet away. Jacob clenched his stomach in pain Shane just stood their suppressing the pain.

"What should we do Shane?" Jacob asked.

"Run, they have the upper hand here." Shane whispered.

Shane looked around seeing a stairway that lead to the upper floor. Shane reached in his belt taking out three little metallic balls, throwing them to the floor; a smoke cloud appeared covering the room. Shane took Jacobs hand and ran past James and the guard to the stairways up to the second floor. Seeing Brian looking down at the people dancing on the floor. Brian felt a hand on his shoulder he turned seeing his brothers.

"Hey guys, did you get the money?"

"Brian we have to get out of here." Shane said.

"Why?"

"James sent the guards after us and there trying to kill us."

"So just have Shane freeze their asses." He chuckled. He looked at Shane who was rubbing his head and smiled, "The Cure for trade right."

"Yeah." Shane said.

"For how long?" Brian gripped Shane's arm.

"Umm," he reached for the syringe, looking at the red line on how many days or weeks given. "twenty minutes."

"Freeze." A voice called to the left of them.

It was six guards, the boys backed up bumping into eight more of them. The guards held up their guns Shane looked for a way out of here. But the only way was to jump off the building.

"We have to Jump off this floor onto the dance floor, blend in." Shane said.

"Why, all we have to do is kick their asses." Brian said.

"Easy Brian we already tried that." Jacob looked at him; Brian looked around them; the robots getting closer.

"Yeah and we almost broke our hands." Shane finished his sentence.

"Okay we go with Shane's plan." Brian said.

The rushed to the railing jumping into midair, one of the guards shot their guns grazing Shane's abdomen. Landing on their feet splitting up going through the crowd of dancing people, Brian looked around seeing guards coming his way he turned making sure they didn't see his face. Shane was pushing through looking for his brothers; he felt an object on his back he looked behind seeing one of the bouncers with a 6calibur hand gun. But this one was different he was scrawny he looked too scared to approach woman, so he just moved. Jacob danced drinking beer from a girl with blue spiked hair when a guard was coming he forced kissed, making his back face the guard. When the guard passed he stopped he let go of the girl walking away the girl licked her lips, and smiled. Jacob found Brian.

"Brother where's Shane?" Brian asked.

Shane was being pushed through making it look like he was moving freely, when they were in an enough room were people weren't on each other. He stopped in his track the man nudged the gun in his back, but Shane refused to move.

"Move boy or I will knock you out."

"Acutely you got it wrong."

Shane spun around taking kicking the gun out of his hand, the gun rolled into the crowd. He elbowed the man in the nose, he turned his back placing his hand on his head tossing him over his shoulder he bent down doing a quick jab to his face knocking his ass out. It gave him a broken nose, and a little bloody lip.

"Shane!" Brian called out.

"Damn man, knocked him out pretty good." Jacob told him.

Brian looked down seeing the side of his have blood on his shirt; he lifted it up seeing a medium sized cut bleeding. Shane looked back at Brian then to Jacob he placed back down his shirt.

"I'm fine." he said.

They heard more guards coming a lot more, Jacob looked around something to set a panic. He saw a fire alarm he ran to it pulling plastic protector up and the handle down. Setting the alarm went off, the water sprinklers came on, people running afraid of the fake fire. But the guards kept coming, the bottom floor cleared out the water soaking the people and making a flood on the feet.

"We have to make it look like there attacking us." Brian said.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"The Titans are here." Shane finished by motioning his head.

The Titans dropped down in front of the boys. Robin leader of the team 4inches shorter with spikey black hair, with a black eye holed mask, he cloths the color of a street light, with the outside black inside yellow, metal toed boots. Starfire 5"8 burnt sienna skin, green eyes, with a purple belly shirt and skirt, high legging purple boots. Cyborg 6"0 half man half robot, Afro-American. Beastboy 5"6 green skin as well as hair and eyes, purple and black suit, gray shoes. Brian hid the brief case under the seat. Shane lifted his eyebrow seeing Raven. James came out of his VIP room, clapping his hands with a grin on his face.

"You think you can take my money."

The titans looked back at the three boys.

"You owed us money and you gave it to us on your own free will!" Jacob shouts back.

Hernández chuckled putting his hands on his hips looking at Shane who was looking at the Titan girl Raven.

"Kill them." He commanded his guards.

"You think you can kill us." Brian said. He rushed pass the Titans punching one of the guards in the jaw, he brought back his hand "Ah, shit that hurt!"

The guard picked him up by the shirt, a bullet went through that guards head and not blood that came out it was oil. Titans looked back seeing that Jacob was holding the gun.

"Robots." he said to everyone "That's why when me and brothers punched them it felt hard as titanium metal. Our father didn't he give you these robots?" he gave the desert eagle to Shane.

James could do nothing but smile; he pressed a button his shirt walls opened seeing more robots come down the stairwell and walls open. He had an army.

"I will call off this army of robots if you give me the money."

The boys looked at each other, Brian looked at James; Shane was looking at Raven who was walking over to him.

"That's not really our call James. It's our fathers." Brian said.

Raven looked at Shane.

"I thought you were my friend."

Shane looked at her.

"I am your friend, but I am asking you to trust me."

He heard a gun click a finger being put on the trigger he pushed back the finger on the gun sending a bullet Raven's direction. Shane pushed her out of the way tacking her place the bullet went straight for his heart; sending him to the wall being shot multiple times one in his left shoulder, and his abdomen. Seeing blood staining the wall, Raven looked over seeing him over their bleeding, crawling over to him.

"Shane!" Jacob yelled.

Jacob ran over to him he took out a hidden pocket knife cutting Shane's shirt open. Seeing the two holes in the light plated armor, he put his hand on the one on his abdomen. Brian looked seeing James who shot him, with the 49calbur pistol.

"You just made the biggest mistake shooting our little brother."

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted

Starfire and Cyborg sent out their energy beams too the guards, sending the body parts fall apart. Brian jumped above the beams rushing towards James; he through a right hook, then a left, but it wasn't easy James just kept dodging them. Robin to out his expandable bo-staff leaping over the two men fighting he hit the guards in the face have the material fall off showing half of what looked like human. Jacob was panicking about his little brother on how much blood he was losing.

"Shane! Shane!" he kept shouting, Jacob placed his blood soaked hands on his face that was getting pale. "Come on buddy hang in there." He took out his phone calling an ambulance. "Hello, I need an ambulance here quick, my brother got shot he's losing a lot of blood, were at pier 39, warehouse number 1325. Please hurry!"

Jacob rubbed his hand over his hair, slapping Shane's cheek lightly so he doesn't fall asleep. Beastboy having trouble with the third one he transformed triceratop; the two top horns penetrated the metallic body electricity started to spark. He backed up and the robot exploded. Robin getting out two birdarangs clicking the two together it turned into a long sword, slicing the metal limbs off. Starfire and Cyborg ripping away through each one. Brian was throwing left and right hooks but James kept dodging them, James took one of Brian's fists; pushing him back James did a high roundhouse kick to the face.

"How did you?" Brian questioned him, covering his bloody lip.

"I was with your dad in the army remember." James holding up his fist, until he realized that his robots were defeated. He held up his hands "I give."

A siren rang out in the distance; a stretcher came in placing Shane on the bed of it. Taking the light plated armor shirt off of his blood covered body; rushing him back to the ambulance, Brian and Jacob went over but the nurse said.

"Only one person can come in the ambulance."

Jacob went in.

"See you at the hospital!" he shouted.

"What's brother's blood type."

"AB+"

She hooked an IV line up to him hooking it up to the bag of blood, the nurse reached over placing stickers on his chest to get a good look on his pulse. Trying to stop the bleeding. When the ambulance got to the hospital he was taken into surgery immediately. After 20minutes Brian ran to Jacob who was still covered in their little brother's blood. "Where is he?"

"In surgery."

"When will he be out?"

"I have no clue."

"This is that stupid titan girl's fault."

"No its not."

"Yes it is if it wasn't for her, he would never be in that condition."

"James knew Shane would push her out of the way, he was always aiming at Shane. And besides he's a tough dude, he'll make it out."

Brian got in Jacobs face.

"One went straight for his heart." He's face was red.

"I know man, but I'm not going to give up on our little brother." He pointed towards the surgery room door.

Jacob looked away. They stopped fight waiting drinking coffee out of a Styrofoam cup. Soon after 5hours went by a doctor came out with blood on his coat; that was holding a clipboard calling a name. "Is Mr. Marshall Family here?" they looked in the female doctor's direction. They walked up to her to Jacob twiddling his thumbs around; Brian looked as if he didn't care at all.

"How is he?" Jacob asked.

"He'll be fine, he just sleeping right now, he was very lucky the bullet was a couple centimeters to his heart. He is out of surgery now he is resting in the waiting room."

"Can we see him?" Brian said.

"Yes you may, follow me."

The nurse led them to the room were curtains and patients are it was the third curtain from the door, seeing Shane with a breathing mask on. Hooked up to wires, IVs hooked up in his left hand, sitting in two chairs, waiting for him to become conscious. After a couple moments, his finger moved he blinked his eyes open; turning his head. "Jacob, Brian." He spoke in a soft voice not fully awake yet.

Brian and Jacob stood up next to him placing their hands in their pockets. "Hey buddy your awake." Jacob said.

"What… happened?" he asked breathing in the air from the mask that was over his nose and mouth.

"You got shot." Brian told him. "And it was because of that damn Titan girl, whatever her name was."

Shane smiled in and said in a lucid state "Raven. She is so beautiful."

Brian looked at Jacob then back at Shane, he bent down to his ear "Are you serious dude."

"Yes." He said; a nurse came down and rolled his bed up to the 12th floor to the ICU, where there was an excellent view of the city, the room was like a presidential suite at a Los Angeles hotel. As he closed his eyes, dreaming of the raven haired girl.


End file.
